User blog:The Saints Jigglypuff/A Long Returning Update
Hey everyone, Saints Jigglypuff here. It seem that I been very late to the party ever since my last battle I did some time ago on Chameleon vs Q. With my next battle being hold off for a while. The reason why I haven't got around to it is because of many reason. *Stress from not only trying to get info on the combatant, but some more real life issue as well. *Lack of Intrest since these does take a lot to work on. *Difficult trying to please everyone since I try to work from what people think who would win aside from my own opinion. (Like You all voted General Grievous would beat Goro by a land slide, How is it almost mixed reviews after the fight ended?) *Time Constraint (I do got a Youtube channel that make music so it tough to keep up with the time.) And a few others. One of them even being that I had a real tough time working on Raiden vs Zero since working on images is what I do best to help give an idea on how their battle looks, what the background of the battleground look like and how their demise look like. I know that it all optional but I like to be creative by showing what happen while also saying or in this case, Typing what happening in the battle. So yeah the reason why there not much battle from me was due to all the reason I mentioned before. I have been trying to get back on my feet thou with some small project I been working on, Such as the DBX Battles on the DBX Fanon Wikia, As well as some small skin mods on small games like Sonic Boll and even a few Mario Kart 64 texture hack. I figure with all of these on the works and the fact that on November 29th which my will be my Birthday that I might finally get my own PC, It best to say that I think I been away from this site for too long and ready to get back into work. However I will have to make some changes. Which are very small. Raiden vs Zero will be cancelled due to someone already making it ahead of time. Turns out I was late to the party when I was about to rework on the long waited Raiden vs Zero fight as turns out that there was already a completed battle made by Shadow7615. You can see his work on Raiden vs. Zero here. Seeing how that fight is done, I guess I will make plan for my next fight that was voted to be the next Death Battle. That being Lucina from Fire Emblem vs Xianghua from Soul Calibur. Which is kinda of similar to Raiden vs Zero. Their both swordswoman after all. Sora vs Sans is cancelled, Flowey vs Boss/Asriel vs Bill Cipher moved to Season 2 I figure that it safe to say that some ideas arn't always gonna stick with us. With that said, It hard to tell on how Sora vs Sans gonna work out well giving on how they don't got anything in common a side from the fact that they face foes with evil hearts(Heartless and Chara). So I decided to scrap this one cause how I lost intresting. I can probably put Sora up against Frisk or Chara in the future if I ever do Season 3 but until then, Season 2 gonna need a different Season Finale, Which is why I'm moving both Flowey and Boss fight and the battle between Asriel Dreemurr and Bill Cipher over to Season 2. The reason why cause I been planning a new battle. I'll announce it later on, But the best I can do for now til then is to give you an Album art that can give you a couple of good ideas on who it will be. Category:Blog posts